


The justice lesbians

by Samtheman666



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, F/F, Flying Sex, Gym Sex, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtheman666/pseuds/Samtheman666
Summary: In a world without men a group of extraordinary woman band together to defeat the team known as the lesbians of doom together the become the justice lesbians





	1. Trials in leadership

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this so sorry if it isn't great

Diana was a fearless,independent and headstrong she believed she would be the best leader for the team. Shayera did not agree she believed she was more equipped for the task as she had been a general in the Thanagarian army so she new how to lead others into battle. She loved to remind Diana whenever possible that she had experience in leadership and every time Diana would remind here that she betrayed them for the thanagarians and is lucky to even be a justice lesbian member and not roting in some prison. Although they were having trouble deciding who should lead something in Diana enjoyed this arguments with shayera. I guess in some weird way they reminded her of old times when the two of them were together and sometimes she yearned for them to be together again but the reality seemed very unlikely. Little did Diana know that shayera was also yearning to be together again. 

It was Saturday morning and Shayera was in the gym training for the next mission when Diana entered the room she was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra and the moment Shayera saw she was instantly turned on but she new she had to hide it she couldn't let Diana know how she felt because she believed the Amazon would feel differently. Diana then headed to the other side of the room were the yoga mats were and started here workout. Every once in a while when Diana wasn't looking Shayera would sneak a peek at her and every time Shayera would become more wet at the sight of the Amazonian princess but she had to be careful not to be spotted by Diana. Shayera couldn't help but fall into a daydream thinking about what she wanted to do to Diana. 

"What the hell are you looking at " Diana snapped. Waking Shayera up from her daydream.  
"Nothing " Shayera replied in a sassy tone  
"You where starring at my ass" Diana replied.  
"I have no idea what your talking about" Again Shayera said In a sassy tone.  
"Admit it you want my ass " this time Diana sounded as if she was flirting this confused Shayera because she always believed that Diana hated her for betraying them but her she was flirting with her or so Shayera thought . so Shayera decided to test it out by flirting back  
" so what if I do want you ass ".  
" Then why don't you come and get it" Diana again flirted back Shayera couldn't believe this was real she had always dreamed of this but never expected it. So she decided why not . She then pushed Diana up against the wall with her ass in front. She the grabbed Diana ass as she let out a soft moan. " I have Dreamed of this day for so long " Shayera whispered in the Amazonians ear . "Then what are you waiting for take your prize". Wonder woman replied.  
And so Shayera did she torn her pants down revealing That Beautiful Ass and the amazing pussy. Then she started kissing her butt. The left check followed by the right all while Diana let out soft moans. Then she stopped and starred, Diana was curious to what she was doing so she asked. " Hey what's wrong is everything OK " . All of a sudden Diana felt Shayera tongue circle the rim of her asshole. 

Diana couldn't believe it in all there time together they had never done anything like this. Then Shayera started licking up and down the rim of her ass. Diana let out a soft moan as Shayera continued to lick the rim of her ass. Several minutes passed When Shayera decided to move up to the next level and decided to penetrate Diana's asshole.  
"OH MY GOD ". Diana screamed when she felt Shayera stick her tongue in her asshole. Diana could not believe she had waited this long to try this felt amazing, Meanwhile Shayera too was surprised that she had waited just as long to taste a womans ass. The Taste of Diana ass was unusual but very plesent and intriguing. Shayera then decided to pick up the pace and began to fuck Diana ass with her tongue.  
" OH FUCK, EAT MY ASS YOU FILTHY SLUT". Diana Cried out. As Shayera continued to eat her ass Diana felt her whole body shake and she wished she could feel this way forever. Meanwhile Shayera felt like she was in heaven and want to continue to eat Diana's ass forever but Shayera new she couldn't so she decided to pick up the pace again and this time fuck Diana harder and deeper with her tongue.  
"Oohhhhhh MmmmYyyyy Ggggoooddd". Diana said as she struggled to get the words out. Then she placed her hand on the back Shayera head and pushed her tongue as deep into her ass as it would go.  
"Mmmmmmm Ooooohhhhh". Diana was in so much bliss that she couldn't form proper sentences Shayera Continued to eat her as she new Diana was on the Verge of Cumming and like a bolt of lighting Diana Screamed " I'M CUMMING!!!!  
Then Shayera wrapped her lips around the lips of Diana's pussy and drank as much of her juice as she could, oh how Shayera missed the sweet tasting juices that flowed from Diana and she was glad to be back where she belonged. 

After that amazing ass licking display that Shayera put on Diana was in the mood to top it with an even better perform worthy of an Amazon princess and a strong leader but first she wanted to kiss the amazing woman that gave her one of the best orgasms of her life. So Diana grabbed Shayera and passionately kiss her, then her tongue entered Shayera's mouth and soon the two were fighting for position with their tongues. It had be a long time since they had kissed and Diana was reminded of how much she had missed this. They continued to kiss each other and Diana broke away and said  
" its my turn ".  
" your turn for what". Shayera replied in a very coy way.  
"You Know" Diana replied.  
And again very coy she replied " Oh I know I just want to here you say it".  
Diana took a deep breath, smirked and said.  
" Shayera I want to eat your ass" .  
Shayera was not done fooling around and replied with " My what".  
Again Diana smirked and decided if she was going to play hard to get Diana would take control and so she did. She grabbed Shayera and turned her around ripped off her pants and saw her ass in lacy black underwear, the same pair Diana gave her for her birthday Diana couldn't believe she kept them despite everything that had happened between the two of them.Diana almost teared up but she was interrupted by Shayera who mischievously said.  
" I love it when you take control". Diana replied with "Shut up and let me eat your ass".  
" Yes Mam" Shayera smugly replied.  
Diana the pulled Shayera underwear down so she could she her perfect pussy and gorgeous ass, that she could not wait to get into. Diana decided to take things slow. She started by licking up and down over the rim of Shayera asshole , just like Shayera had done previously. Unlike Shayera though Diana wanted to drag this out as long as possible and make Shayera beg to cum. Diana then started circling her tongue around the rim and the added the two moves together witch made Shayera let out a soft moan. Diana continued this course seeing how long it would take Shayera to beg her to stick it in and fortunately she would not have to wait long. 

"Please Stick your tongue in my asshole I beg you please". Shayera whimpered as moaned softly. Diana had half a mind continue her course of action and make Shayera beg again and again but Diana wanted to eat Shayera ass just a little bit and so with one final circle of the rim Diana stuck her tongue in Shayera asshole.  
"OooooHhhhh Mmmmmmm" cried Shayera who couldn't believe that anything else in this world came close to this feeling she felt.it was like her whole body was on fire with sexual energy. Meanwhile Diana was hard at work slowly moving her tongue around the inside of Shayera asshole, while Diana had tasted many areas of Shayera body of the years she now new this was her favorite flavor and she was hoping to be here more often.Diana then slowly removed her tongue from Shayera ass and went straight back to licking the rim.This frustrated Shayera because she wanted that feeling she felt before to return and so again Shayera begged.  
" I Beg of you Diana Please Tongue fuck ass please".  
"What" Diana replied cheekily.  
"PLEASE TONGUE FUCK MY ASS DIANA!!!! " Shayera screamed in response. That was all Diana needed to her and the as quick as possible she stuck her tounge and thrusted it in and out of Shayera ass.  
OHhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!  
Shayera screamed in response, as her body quaked at the feeling of Diana's tongue thrusting in and out of her tight little asshole. Diana new that Shayera was close and it was time for her big finish. So without any warning Diana thrust her tongue in as deep as it would go.  
HOLY SHIT I'M CUMMING!!!!!!!  
She screamed at the top of her lungs but Diana did want to remove her tongue from Shayera sweet delicious ass just yet so she put fingers in Shayera pussy hoping some of her juices would wind up on her fingers.Finally when Diana removed her tongue she Tasted her fingers for Shayera delicious juices and was reward with an amazing taste. Although it wasn't as a good as fresh from the Source she didn't care cause she found something today that tasted even better. 

Shayera took a second to catch her breath and grabbed Diana and locked lips with the Amazonian princess. She was so amazed by the orgasm she just had and wanted Diana to how much she enjoyed that.  
" Well that was amazing". Said Shayera as she and Diana broke the kiss.  
"Don't have to tell me again I think we just found our new favourite Position" Diana responded.  
" I've missed this, us were good together ". Shayera said.  
Diana nodded in agreement for the first time since her and Shayera broke up she felt normal and happy.  
" Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend again" Diana asked hoping it wasn't to soon.Shayera fell silent and for a second Diana felt as if she had just messed up what this was and got the wrong idea but the Shayera leaped forward and passionately kissed Diana and after the broke the kiss Shayera replied " Of course you dummy I like nothing more". Diana couldn't believe it this was one of the most happy days of her life and she felt like she was on cloud 9. While Diana was drinking it in Shayera came and cuddle up next to here and said " well I have to say that was some workout".  
"Yeah I say " said Diana.  
You know I finally realised who is the rightful leader ". Said Shayera.  
" oh and WHO's that?" replied Diana  
"Clearly Me, I mean did you see me just then classic leadership Skills". Replied Shayera Smugly.  
" Ha leadership Skills My Ass I Had you in palm of my hand you were begging for it and the way I took control shows leadership ". Diana said back.  
Shayera just smiled and said  
" Want to bet your ass who is the better leader".  
Shayera said all coy.  
"You're on " replied Diana.  
And with that they headed out to see the rest of the team so they could decide who was better as leader of the Justice Lesbians.


	2. Lena's New Role

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor life is about to be flipped upside down and changed forever...

Lena Luthor always felt like an outsider, even though she was in charge of a multimillion dollar company like L-CORP she still felt alienated from everyone else not even her best friend Kara Danvers could make this feeling go away no matter how much she tried. Lena tried many things over the years to deal with that feeling, she had tried dating but no man could fill that void, she tried to distance her self from her family and made a new one in the process and at one point even thought of changing her last name. Even after all that she still had that feeling of not quite fitting in but that was before the day that would change her life forever... 

It was a Friday Afternoon and Lena was finish up her work at L-CORP from her private lab. This day sounded quite ordinary but I can assure you it was far from it. Just as Lena was finishing up she heard a hissing sound coming from the emergency underground exit she had in place in case she was ever in trouble, Lena decided to check it out. When she got there she realized that the exit had been completely frozen. Lena new she had to get out of there, she headed for the entrance but suddenly there was an explosion of ice everywhere, a shard of ice hit Lena in the back of the head and she was knocked unconscious. 

When Lena came to she realized she was tied to a chair and there was a mysterious figure in the distance. As the figure got closer Lena saw it was a woman wearing blue with crystalline white hair and deep blue eyes.   
" Look who finally came to" the woman spoke in cold like voices that sounded quite soothing to Lena. " What do you want with me" Lena replied   
" I need your help" the woman replied again in cold voice but Lena detected a hint sarcasm in her voice. "And why would I help you after you broke into my lab, knocked me out and tied me to this chair" Lena said in sarcastic tone. " That's a good point but after you've heard what I have to say I think you will comply" this time the woman seemed quite self assured that Lena would help. " I sorry you must have the wrong person I don't help criminals so what every you want I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass no matter what you say". Lena replied sarcastically.   
"I believe you will change your mind Lena" said the wommoan.his was becoming tedious for Lena so she said. "Who are you and want do you want". " The names Killer Frost and I want you" she said while looking Lena up and down. Lena gulped for a second she felt slightly aroused by the woman in blue but she had to stay focused and not let her carnal desires take over. " Killer Frost what a charming name though I must admit it suits you " Lena replied in a flirtatious tone. "Why thank you" she flirted back. " But let's get straight to the point my organization needs someone like you and I could make it worth your while" again she flirted. Lena wanted to ask her about the organization. Questions like its name, what was it purpose and what her job would be but all she could think about was tearing all Frosts clothes off and taking her on the desk. It was at that point that Lena realized why she felt different, it was because she was a lesbian.All of a sudden Lena memories of her feelings towards others woman in her life were romantic and even sexual in nature, even woman like kara and Supergirl she was attracted too. At that point there was only one question on Lena's mind. "Like what". " Anything you want baby" killer frost flirted back. "I want to fuck you" Lena couldn't believe she just said that but she couldn't hide how attracted she was to Frost. She looked at her waiting for a response when Frost walked over to her and planted a kiss of Lena lips. Frost's lips were cold but felt amazing when they touched Lena lips. Lena felt a wave sexual emotion pass over her, she new she was ready for this. 

Frost untied the ropes holding Lena to the chair. Lena almost instantly picking up Frost and escorted her to the table. She placed Frost on the table the proceeded to strip her naked." Oh I love this controlling side of you flirted Frost. Soon she was completely naked and Lena saw her in all her beauty. Lena couldn't believe it took her this long to be with a woman and couldn't wait to taste Frost's Amazing looking cunt. So without even worrying about foreplay Lena dove head first into Frost's cunt.Her first lick off pussy was one of the greatest moments of her life. Lena decided it was better to pace herself rather than finish to quick. So she started to lick up and down the lips of Frost's pussy. "Ohh" Frost let out a little moan. Then as she worked her way back she grazed her tongue over the clit of her pussy. Again Frost's let out a soft moan this made Lena happy because she felt like she was doing a good job.Then once again on the up she grazed her clit again but this time she put her clit in her mouth and start sucking. "Ooohhh Mmyy" Frost said as she let out a louder moan. This Lena on more than she expected and with that she was done taking the slow path she wanted to make this bitch cum. With that in mind Lena traced her tongue down the lips of Frost's pussy until she was directly over the hole and without any warning stuck her tongue right in her juicy wet cunt. 

"Ooooohhhhh FUCK!!!!!" Cried Frost in pure sweet bliss. Meanwhile Lena was having the time her life tasting the juices that were inside frosts pussy. Once again Lena thought to herself why had she waited this long to try something so amazing as this was. As Lena continued she began to thrust her tongue in and out of Frost's vagina, each time picking up the pace. "Ooooohhhhh Ggggooooddd yyyyyeeesss" screamed Frost as her whole body shook in pleasure. Lena continued to pick up the pace until she heard Ffffuuuccckkkkk iiiimmmm cccccuuuummmmiiinnnggg!!!!!!! As Frost screamed from the top of her lungs, her body jumping all over the place as if she had been electrocuted. As she came Lena stuck her tongue into her hole as far as it could reach and pressed her lips against the lips of Frost's pussy making sure not to lose any of that fantastic liquid coming out of Frost's vagina. The liquid was like nothing Lena had every tasted before, she felt like she could stay there forever drinking nothing but that liquid. Lena wanted more so she continued to make Frost cum again and again, Until Frost could no longer. 

"Are you sure you've never done this Before" said Frost after a few minutes of silence. "Believe me if I had I would have remembered something that fantastical". Lena replied feeling like she was on cloud nine. " Well its my turn" Frost said as a huge grin came across her face.   
Lena striped down got up on the table and said. "Go ahead then".   
And with those words Frost was off. She decided she was going to take her time with Lena and tease her maybe even make her beg to cum.she started very slowly grazing the tip of her tongue up and down the lips of Lena's pussy. Lena felt the cold chiil from just the tip of Frost's tongue, just the feeling that made her body quiver with excitement. As Lena sat there basking in this feeling Frost continued taking her time she wanted Lena to beg for more and sure enough she wouldn't have to wait long. 

" stop teasing me you little bitch and eat my pussy" said Lena as she watch Frost slowly take her time. Frost consented and began to lick and suck the lips of Lena pussy. "Oh yes that's it" said Lena as her voice began to rise. Once again Frost decided to take her time and hope for some more begging. "Please.....keep.........going" said Lena as she took heavy breathes between words and Frost conceded. She made her way up to Lena clit a began to roll her tongue in an anticlockwise direction over Lena clit. "FUCK" Lena screamed as her whole body started to shake.while she was shaking she thought to herself she did a good job but Frost had almost made her cum and she hasn't even been tongue fucked yet. Meanwhile Frost continued to again take her time she kept sucking Lena clit while moving her tongue in an anticlockwise direction. This was driving Lena right up the edge and Lena really wanted to experience her hole getting fucked by Frost's ice cold tongue. Lena couldn't wait any longer so she yelled " PLEASE TONGUE FUCK MY CUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ". Frost decided to play a little game and replied with " What was that I can't here you". Lena just wanted to feel what she believed would be the best orgasm of her life so she screamed out " PLEASE I BEG YOU TO TONGUE FUCK MY CUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
That was all Frost need to hear without hesitation she thrust her tongue into Lena pussy. Ohhhh FUCK!!!!! Screamed Lena as she felt Frost's Cold ice tongue penetrate her in a way that no man ever did. As Frost Continued to fuck her hole Lena started having orgasm after orgasm, this was the most amazing feeling Lena had felt ever. Then Frost began to pick up the pace and as she did she would curl her tongue while inside Lena vagina. Ooooohhhhh..... MY....... GOD.........IM......GOiNG..   
To......CUM!!!!!!!! Screamed Lena. That's all Killer Frost needed to hear just as Lena was about to cum she stopped.Lena was shocked she couldn't believe that Frost would do that so she new the only way for frost to continue was to beg this wouldn't have suited the old Lena Luthor but the new one just wanted to cum. So with that Lena looked Killer Frost in the eyes and said. "PLEASE MAKE ME CUM". Frost wanted to make her cum but had other plans on how to do it so without asking Frost lifted Lena's legs up into the air exposing her butthole. Then she looked Lena in the eyes and said " I'm going to eat your ass". 

Lena didn't know what to say, she had always heard of rimming but never actually experienced it but she new if it was anything like getting your pussy eaten the she would enjoy it. So with that thought she nodded OK to Frost and so she begin. Frost started off slowly by licking around the rim of her asshole going first in a clockwise direction than an anticlockwise direction. At first Lena found it a little odd but as Frost continued it started to feel pretty amazing. Frost new once she shoved her tongue in it wouldn't take long for Lena to cum. So she continued slowly by putting the tip of her tongue inside Lena's asshole. Lena started to feel as Frost put her ice cold tongue deeper into her asshole. The deeper it got the better it felt for Lena. "Ooooohhhhh Yes!!!" Cried Lena as she started to feel Frost tongue fuck her asshole. As she started to pick up speed the more Lena began to orgasm. "Oh Yes Keep Fucking my Asshole with you Tongue you Dirty Slut" cried Lena again. So Frost started to go faster. 

"OOOOOHHHHH FUCK I'M CUMMING". Lena Screamed from the top of her lungs and as she orgasmed her juices flowed like a river straight into the face of Killer Frost. As Lena's body began to twitch and shake from the biggest orgasm she ever had, Frost new it was the perfect time to make her cum again and so she did again and again until Lena didn't have the strength to even get up off the desk. So the just lyed their. After what seemed like age's, Lena got and decided it was time to ask those questions about the organization she now believed she worked for. " Hey can I ask you some questions about who I now work for". Said Lena timidly. " Work for Hahaha, you don't work for anyone you are the boss". She said in a comedic tone. " Well this is a weird why to treat your boss, oh and by the way boss of what".   
"Well first off we just wanted to make sure you were on board we know your friends with Supergirl and secondly we are the legion of lesbians". This Killer Frost replied In a happy tone and had a big smile on her face. " what does Supergirl have to do with the legion". Lena replied inquisitively. "Well that's just it Supergirl is a part of the Justice Lesbians and we plan to eliminate them all"........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long been busy the past couple months. I hope that from now on these chapters will be more regular.


End file.
